DAD
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden always seems like a father to the JAG crew but how and why does he officially become the Father of one of JAG's top lawyers. Please RnR. Also TU for Reading. P.S. It's almost all HM


1300 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac sits in her office reviewing yet another case file, but deep down inside she feels something strange. The loud ring of the phone brings her out of her thoughts and she looks at the caller ID. Seeing the word Leavenworth pop up on the screen she feels the eerie feeling in the bottom of her stomach rise up into her throat. Swallowing back her worries she shakily picks up the phone. "Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie," she says into the phone hoping her fears aren't heard.

"Colonel Mackenzie this is Captain Jeffries I work at Leavenworth in the hospital wing. Earlier this morning you're Uncle, Colonel O'Hara was found in his cell barely breathing and barely with a pulse. We tried every thing we could, and I'm so sorry, but it wasn't enough. Around 1100 local this morning your Uncle died of a brain aneurysm. I'm so sorry." The man says to Mac in a tone filled with pity and sorrow.

"Thank you," are the only words she can speak as the realization that the only true family member she ever loved just died. She hangs up the phone and stares at it as her hand still cradles the phone. Tears begin to stream down her face as she let's her sadness overcomes her.

Mac uneasily stands up and makes her way out of her office sticking close to the wall for support. She slowly makes her way into Harm's office and shuts the door behind her. The sound of the door shutting brings Harm out of the file and makes him look to see his partner, friend, and girlfriend with a tear stained face. "Sarah what's wrong?" he asks rushing to her side. She looks up into his eyes and more tears begin to fall as she collapses into his arms. "Sarah sweetie tell me what's wrong," he says lifting her into his arms and sitting down in one of the chairs in his office.

"Uncle…. Matt…." she looks up into his comforting eyes and in a barely audible whisper says, "Died." Harm stares in shock at the news and unconsciously pulls Mac closer to him letting her cry into his shoulder. He rests his chin on top of her head and let's a small tear stream down his face for a man that died too soon.

"Sarah I'm going to go tell the Admiral and then we're going to go home, ok?" he asks softly running his fingers up and down her arm. She gives a small nod against his chest as he carefully slides out from under her. He softly kisses her on the top of her head before heading for the Admiral's office.

"Hey Coates is the Admiral in?" Harm asks as he steps into Coates' office.

"Um yes sir go on in, but may I ask why there is mascara all over your shirt?" she asks seeing a large puddle of black on his clothing.

"I'll explain later." He knocks on the door and hears a loud "enter" from the Admiral.

"Commander what happened?" The Admiral asks immediately seeing the large black stain on his shirt.

"Sir the Colonel and I need some time off," Harm says standing at attention.

"May I ask why to see if it's justified," he says signaling for the commander to sit down.

"Well AJ" by the use of his name the Admiral knows it's serious and quietly prepares himself. "Sarah got a call just a few minutes ago and Colonel O'Hara died," he says choking back a few tears.

The Admiral sits in shock for a few seconds as he reflects on the case that had the U.S. in an uproar.

"Sir I was hoping if the Colonel and I could get a week off. Also if you could take care of Jingo for the Colonel while we're in Kansas and Arizona," he says feeling warm tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"Of course. I'll put your leave through today so go help her out son. Oh and give Sarah my condolences," the Admiral says leading Harm out the door.

After leaving the Admiral's office Harm heads into Mac office and grabs a few of her things including a picture of her uncle Matt and heads back into his office. He finds Mac sitting in the same chair with her arms wrapped tightly around her as she still let's the tears flow. "Sarah honey the Admiral let us have a week off. I'm going to take you home and we'll pack some clothes and head off to Kansas, ok." He says helping her up. She wraps her arms around his waist and nestles into the comfort of his chest. They head out of the office and quietly slip into the elevator.

2025 Local

Wichita Mid-continent

Wichita, Kansas

The plane makes another circle around Wichita as they wait for clearance to land. "Excuse me sir you're going to have to wake up your wife we're about to land," The flight attendant says as she makes her way down the plane.

"Ok, thank you." Harm looks over at Mac and sees the dried tear streams striking her face. He reluctantly doesn't want to wake her since she had only fallen asleep an hour ago. All of her silent crying into his shoulder finally put her to sleep. He softly runs his finger down her cheek as he plants soft kisses on top of her head. "Sarah honey we're about to land," he whispers into her ear. She stirs a little but only snuggles closer into his secure embrace. "Sarah honey wake up," he says a little louder as he moves his hand up and down her back.

"Harm," she says in a tone that is still filled with tears.

"I'm here. We're about to land and you need to sit up," he says helping her up, but still keeping his arms securely around her. She gives a small nod as she prepares for landing.

After collecting their luggage and gaining access to a rental car they're on their way to Leavenworth county and Leavenworth Prison. Inside the car Mac sits quietly in her seat cradled into her self, looking smaller than a grown woman should. She holds her favorite picture of her uncle to her chest as fresh tears fall down her face. Harm looks over at her and carefully takes her hand in his. "I'll be here every step of the way," he says bringing her hand up to kiss it. She gives him a small smile as they turn into the parking lot of Leavenworth prison. "You ready?" he asks turning off the car. She looks up at him and gives him a small smile before she opens her door.

As they walk down the halls of Leavenworth the realization hits Mac and she grips tightly onto Harm's arm. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to his body subconsciously sending her a signal that he's there. They walk up to the desk arm and arm and give the reason why they are there. The nurse behind the desk gives a small nod and points them toward a small office in the corner of the ward.

"Excuse me doctor. We're here about Colonel Matthew O'Hara," Harm says knocking on the door to the doctor's office.

"Oh yes come in," the doctor says signaling them in. "As I told you earlier Colonel Mackenzie he had a brain aneurysm and we don't know what caused it. I'm sorry I can't bring any more comfort to you. It was seen in his file that if he were to die he wanted to be shipped back to Arizona. As requested right now he is being sent back to Arizona. We collected the few things he had in his cell for you and we are truly sorry," The doctor says handing Mac a small envelope that sat on his desk.

"Thank you doctor," Harm says reaching out to shake his hand before helping Mac to her feet and back to the car.

Mac sits with the envelope in her lap as she listens to Harm softly sing to her. She carefully opens the envelope and begins to pull out all the different items. The last item she pulls out is a small picture of a younger Matt O'Hara and a young girl in a blue sundress her eyes beaming happiness as she sits on top of Matt's shoulders. "Oh my god," Mac let's out in a cry as she stares down at the picture.

"Sweetie what is it?" Harm asks trying to keep his eyes on the road and his love at the same time.

"You know the only time in my life I was happy was when I was spending it with Uncle Matt. He loved me and I knew it, he always made sure I knew it. Uncle Matt was like a father to me and I knew that if I ever had any problems I could go to him. He was my pillar of stone when I was 19 and from my life on. Harm what am I going to do?" she asks her throat filling back up with tears. Harm pulls the car off to the side of the road and pulls Mac into his arms.

"Sarah he's instilled so much into you and you've put it into everything you do. I can see your uncle Matt in everything you do. He will always be there. He's watching over you right now, and he's telling you that it's going to be ok. Sarah the pain will never go away I know, but if you remember all the good memories life will get a little easier each day. Now let's get you to the airport we've got a plane to catch.

2430 Local

Phoenix international airport

Phoenix, Arizona

As they come out of the gate arm in arm Harm looked out into the crowd and spotted a familiar bald head. He carefully leads Mac through the crowd and up to the man. "Sir what are you doing here?" Mac asks a hint of surprise in her voice.

"I figured you needed a little more support," he says giving Mac a small hug.

"Thank you sir. Well I guess we should get some hotel rooms. Sir…" Harm says as he begins to lead them down to luggage claim.

"Harm we're more than just Admiral and commander why don't you call me A.J." he says patting Harm on his back.

After booking the hotel rooms Harm gets Mac settled in their room then goes down the hall to talk to the Admiral. "A.J. I thought I should tell you that the funeral will be in a few hours. No uniforms are expected, and Mac thought it would be nice if you were there," he says before getting an understanding nod from the Admiral.

0800 Local

Arizona's Veteran Graveyard

Outside Phoenix

Three pairs of black shoes, two pairs of loafers and one pair of high heels walk up the green grass hill. They finally reach the top of the hill and see a casket seemingly floating above a hole with a preacher standing at the head. The preacher introduces himself to Mac then begins the service. Mac fades in and out of listening to the service as she tightly grasps Harm's hand for support. As the service comes to an end Mac notices for the first time the Admiral carrying a triangular clear case. She tries to hold back the tears as the Admiral goes through the process of handing over the flag and the Medal of Honor. Tears trickle down her face and onto the cool glass as she sees Harm, A.J., and the preacher head back to the cars. She slowly walks up to the casket and places her hand a top of the shiny mahogany. "Uncle Matt I love you so much, and I'll miss you each and every day. You were like a father to me and I thank you for everything that you have done for me. I will never forget you." She places a kiss on her fingers then places her hand back on the casket for one last goodbye.

2045 Local

Hanson Bed and Breakfast

Outside Phoenix

The final night in Arizona Harm and Mac lie on the hotel bed wrapped in each other's arms. Harm listens in as Mac tells stories of her and her Uncle Matt in various times of life. A knock suddenly brings them out of their revere and Harm gets up to answer it. "Hi A.J." he says leading him into the room. "Um Harm do you think I could talk with Sarah alone. I promise I'll take care of her while you're gone," he says as Harm still has a worried look on his face. Mac gives him a small nod letting him know its ok before he leaves the room.

"A.J. thank you for coming it really meant a lot to me," Mac says sitting down in one of the chairs in the room.

"No thanks needed I was happy to be here for you. Sarah listen I need to talk about something with you," he says sitting down across from her. She gets a small concerned look on her face as she brings her knees up to her chest. "Sarah I know that loosing your mother and Uncle in the same month has been hard on you. I must say that ever since you joined JAG that you have felt like a daughter to me. Now I know that you're 33 and this will sound a little unusual but would you consider in letting me adopt you and becoming your father," The Admiral says looking over at the shocked Colonel across from him.

Mac looks over at the man who just offered to be her father and a small tear slips down her cheek. He watches her cry for a minute as he impatiently waits for her answer. "Thank you so much," she says in a teary voice, as the Admiral is quick to pull her into his arms. "I would love for you to be my father," she says as Harm enters at the exact time.

"Whoa I think I missed something," he says after hearing the word 'father'.

"Harm, A.J.'s going to adopt me," She squeals jumping from A.J.'s arms to Harm's. "I finally have a family," she mumbles into Harm's neck as tears of joy fall faster from her face. Harm looks over at the Admiral and mouths a thank you as he hugs the love of his life closely to him.

3 month's later

1923 Local

A.J. Chegwidden's Home

MacLean, Virginia

The Admiral sits relaxed in his favorite chair with Damn it laying next him with her paws under her chin. He opens a recent book Meredith gave him and reads the first sentences, but can't get to the second as a knocks brings him out of his relaxed state. He reluctantly gets out of his chair and answers the door.

He stands with the door open and in shock to see Commander Harmon Rabb on his doorstep. "Commander, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Sarah?" he asks his tone becoming full of worry.

"No I promise nothing has happened to Sarah. I need your permission for something A.J." Harm says walking into the house.

"What's going on?" he asks inching closer to the bar just in case. "And where's my daughter?" A.J. asks referring to Sarah Mackenzie Chegwidden, as she just became his daughter a few weeks ago.

"A.J. everything's fine with Sarah. I got her a three-day stay at her favorite spa for her birthday, and that's where she is right now. Also you may want to sit down for this," Harm says suggesting toward the brown leather chair. "A.J. I've come here tonight to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage." A loud thud can be heard as A.J. drops into the chair. Harm waits for the Admiral to speak as he quietly shakes in his boots. As the silence continues Harm grows even more worried as he waits for A.J.'s response.

"Well finally. I've been waiting years for you two to get your head out of your sixes. I give you my full blessings and I wish you two a happy and wonderful life. Now you have to promise me something. I want you to promise me to take care of her and help me god if you hurt her in any way I will come after you," he says letting Harm let out the deep breath he was holding.

"Thank you A.J. or Dad I guess I could say now," he says reaching over to shake A.J.'s hand.

"Stick to A.J. right now, you can change to Dad after the wedding," A.J. laughs as he pats Harm on his back.

2204 Local

Dulles International Airport

Washington D.C.

A man in a black suit and driver's hat stands among the mass of people waiting for their relatives, friends, loved ones, and passengers. He holds a sign in his hands with the words, "Sarah Mackenzie" written in big bold black letters.

A wearied Mac walks through the arrival gate with a couple of bags hanging off her shoulder. Her mind lets her wander back to her comfortable bed and a wonderful bubble bath waiting for her at home. As her thoughts linger in comfort she looks down the hallway around the people and sees a sign with her name on it. She walks up to the man in black and is quietly handed a note.

As the chauffer takes her bags and leads her out to the limo as she slowly opens the letter. Inside she recognizes Harm's handwriting immediately. _'Sarah, get ready for the most memorable night of your life. I'll see you at midnight. Love your Harmy' _She smiles at the letter and how Harm uses her nickname for him. "Here you are ma'am," the chauffer says opening the door for her. Mac gives him a smile as she enters the limo.

Once the door is shut Mac looks to her left and sees a large silver box with another note on it. _'I hope you like this I picked it out by myself. Love your Harmy.' _She opens the lid of the box and finds a sundress with a collage of white, yellow, peach, and pink roses all around it. Built like a beautiful and delicate bouquet of roses. She runs her fingers a long the silky fabric as she sees a pair of cream colored high heals next to the box.

The limo drives along the streets of D.C. while in the back Mac quietly changes into her new sundress. As she finishes tying the last strap of her shoe the limo comes to a stop. "We're here ma'am," the chauffer says through the intercom. The man in black opens the door for her and she mouths a gratuitous thank you.

She walks along the stone path as she passes by many different colors of roses. She stops every now and then to smell the roses as she makes her way to a familiar ivy covered archway. As each minutes passes Mac grows more nervous as she continues to ponder what could be going through Harm's mind. As she admires a nearby rose, the only red rose in the lot, a man from a far watches her. "You know you look even more beautiful than I thought you would in that dress," Harm says. Mac gives a small smile into the rose before she turns around to see the only man she will ever love.

"Hey you I was getting worried," she says pulling him into her arms.

"Well no need to worry now." He plants a soft kiss upon her lips. As he releases the grasp his lips have on hers he slowly moves to kneel on one knee. She watches him make his way down and pull out an engagement ring with the diamond cut in the shape of a rose as the greatest feeling of happiness overcomes her. "Sarah Mackenzie Chegwidden would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. And making me the luckiest man on earth?" he asks as she notices small tears forming on the edge of his eyes.

"Oh Harm," she falls into his arms and gives him and overpowering kiss. "Of course I will Harmy," she says running the back of her hand along his cheek. "I love you," she says in a teary tone as he slowly slides the ring onto her finger.

"I love you too," he also says in a teary voice. He pulls her into his arms letting her warm tears of joy fall onto his shoulder.

2050 Local

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, Virginia

On a barely lit porch a man sits alone on the porch on one of the few wooden lounge chairs. He looks out onto the back yard and sees the many multi colored lights wrapped around the dance floor. His eyes move away from the dance floor and looks over at the dancing table clothes underneath the large white tent. As his mind goes back to the dance floor one person from inside looks upon him.

He sits lost in thought until the creek of the door behind him brings him back to his chair. He looks behind him to see who it is and a smile graces his face. "Hey I thought I might find you out here," Mac says slowly making her way towards him.

"Well you found me." He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her onto the arm rest next to him.

"So what are you doing out here. Well that is besides trying to avoid everyone in there." She gives him a soft kiss on top of his head before wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm just relishing in the day, and I'm dreaming of tomorrow," he says feeling her hug him tighter.

"You know I still can't believe that I'm getting married to the man of my dreams," she says lightly running her hands up and down his hands.

"Well then come down here and let me make you believe." He brings her down onto his lap and pulls her closer to his lips for a passionate kiss. Once the need for air calls they pull away from each other just an inch though. "Now do you believe?" he asks still holding onto her hips. She let's out a small squeaky yes as she gazes into her deep oceanic eyes.

From inside a balding man watches through the window as he sees his daughter relax against her fiancé's chest. He sighs a sigh of content as he can feel the love emanating from them. He reflects on a day exactly seven years earlier where he said, "Now be sure to not get to close." The man let's out a small laugh as he thinks about how pointless it was to even say that.

1328 Local

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, Virginia

A small group of family and friends bustle around in and outside of the house as they patiently wait for the wedding ceremony to begin. Inside A.J. Chegwidden stands outside the guest bedroom or brides dressing room for now waiting to talk to his daughter.

He knocks on the door once again waiting for someone to answer. The sounds of constant giggling can be heard from within, letting him know to relax.

"Oh hi sir," Harriet says standing in her violet colored dress.

"Harriet its A.J. for today. Now would you ladies mind if I could talk to my daughter alone for a little bit?" He asks wondering what is going on inside the room.

"Sure A.J. Hey Chloe let's go see Harm," Harriet says back into the room.

"Okay."

A.J. watches as Harriet and Chloe walk out of the room and down the hall. "Hi dad you wanted to talk about something?" Mac asks coming into the room wearing her simple ivory dress that clings just right in all the perfect spots.

"Um yeah, wow you look beautiful." Mac blushes a little as she sits down next to him.

"Thank you, anyway what would you like to talk about?"

"Well it's about you and Harm. First of all I'm elated that you and Harm finally got your heads out of your sixes." They both let out small laughs.

"The other thing I want to tell you is that whatever concerns you may have, forget them. From the first time I introduced you two I could tell you and Harm were meant for each other. Now I'm not saying that your marriage won't come without problems, but I can tell you that if you two talk it out then your marriage will survive the odds. Sarah this is your new life. So take it by the hand and live each day to the fullest. You have two men that love you deeply and will forever be there for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and no matter what I will always be there for you." He plants a small kiss on the side of her temple and clears a tear away.

"Thank you and I love you to dad." She pulls him into a hug letting him feel her love. "Oh dad can you do something for me?"

"Of course" Mac makes her way to her overnight bag and pulls out a black box with gold rim.

"Can you give this to Harm? I want him to have it before the ceremony."

"I will do that. Now you finish getting dressed and I'll go deliver this." He gives her a small peck on the cheek; then head out of the room box in hand.

Down the hall in the Admirals bedroom Harm, Bud and the grooms men, oh and one other person Harm's Mother get dressed.

All the men sit around trying not to laugh as they watch Trish straighten out Harm's tie and Dress whites. "Mom it's fine could you please stop," Harm whines as he rolls his eyes.

"Harm give me a break. I'm your mother and you're getting married. All I want is for you to look your best," she says before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Just as Harm is about to reply a knock interrupts him. "Come in" Harm says checking his wings.

"Hi A.J." he says waving bye to his mother as she goes to check on Mac.

"Hey son is everything going ok in here?"

"Yep, just trying not to kill my mother," he says with a small laugh.

"Don't worry you'll get through it. Now I have a gift from Sarah, but before you open it you may want to slip into the bathroom. Her words not mine," he says whispering the last part into his ear. He places the box into Harm's hands then leaves the room.

He looks down at the black velvet box in his hands and quietly heads into the bathroom. He opens the box and sees inside a pair of gold wings. In the lid of the box he sees a small envelope and carefully removes it. He notices on the front in Sarah's handwriting, "I hope you're in the bathroom." Harm let's out a small laugh as he pulls out the small slip of paper within.

"Harm I love you so much and on this special day for both of us. I want all of you to be happy. If you look down in the box you'll see a pair of gold wings. Harm they aren't just any gold wings these are your fathers. I know how much you wanted him to be here, and in truth he is. Now pin these wings next to your heart and I'll soon see you at the "Alter".

Love always,

Sarah.

p.s. Oh and if you look in the envelope you'll find a picture of your father. I'm always here for you and so is he.

As he finishes the note a small tear drop falls onto the letter. "I love you Sarah and thank you," he whispers slipping the letter and picture into his pocket and pinning his father's wings near his heart.

"Harm it's time," Bud says bringing Harm out of the bathroom. "Is everything okay sir?"

"It's perfect Bud."

There ceremony to friends and family seems long. Finally true lovers are being united in hold matrimony. But to the couple at the makeshift alter the ceremony is short yet full of love.

With their hands clasped together they say their vows pledging their love to one another. They slip the very unique rings onto each other's fingers sealing their love for one another.

Once the ceremony comes to an end Harm takes his wife to a small quiet corner of the yard and under a large oak tree. "Harm what are you doing here," Mac laughs as she follows him under a tree. He pulls her into his embrace and passionately kisses her.

"Thank you Sarah. Thank you for bringing my father to our wedding," he says cupping her face in his hands.

"Well I thought he had every right to see his son get married. Now were did you put his wings." Harm moves his jacket a little and shows Mac his father's wing pinned right over his heart. She gives him a small smile as she carefully removes the wings. "Now these should go here and yours should go here." She pins his father's wings below his ribbons while she takes his wings and pins them between her breasts.

"Now I see," he laughs pulling her into a hug. "I love you and thank you for becoming my wife. Thank you for wanting to deal with me for the rest of your life," he whispers into her ear.

"Harm I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you to much," she says giving him a passionate kiss. "Now let's go join the party."

"Wait one more second. Now you're going to hate me for this, but I tried to find the perfect honey moon spot for us. And well I couldn't what would you like?" he asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Harm! I can't believe you."

"I know and I'm sorry but I just couldn't find anything that was…us." He gives her his best puppy dog look while he gently rubs small circles on her back.

"Aww you cute little thing. Well if you honestly want to know, my dream honey moon is in a quiet mountain near a lake," she says kissing him once again.

"Done, now let's get back to the party. I still have cake to smash in your face," he says lifting her up into his arms and carrying her back to the reception.

Epilogue- 2 years later

A.J.'s POV

0100 Local

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

The clock just hit one a.m. My daughter has been in labor for twenty two hours. I can tell it's taking its toll on her. We can all tell its taking its toll on her.

An hour earlier the doctor informed Harm, Trish, Frank, and I, that if Sarah didn't deliver within the next two hours then they would have to do a c-section.

Well one hour is up another to go. The nurse will be in to check on Sarah I've been sitting here watching her contractions increase. They're getting stronger now. I can tell because every time a contraction hits she squeezes Harm's hand and his face contorts in pain. The truth strength of a marine can only come out in labor.

Finally here's the nurse. She checks all the monitors and even Sarah. Then we finally we hear what we've been longing to hear. Sarah's ready to deliver. The nurse calls the doctor in and they begin to setup for the arrival of my first grandchild.

Sarah's been pushing for fifteen minutes now. Trish, Frank, and I are huddled next to Sarah each giving her words of encouragement. Harm stands next to her holding one leg with one arm while his other wrap around Sarah's back.

She's starting to give up I can see it in her eyes. "Harm I can't do it anymore," Sarah says leaning into Harm's chest. I watch him lean down and whisper something into my daughter's ear. The next thing I know Sarah's knees are to her chest and she's yelling at Harm in Russian as she pushes.

All of a sudden the wails of my grandchild fill the room. It's not just my grandchild, but my grandson. I have a grandson. The doctor places him on Sarah's stomach and I watch the new family come together.

It's been a couple hours now since the birth of my grandson. Chloe has arrived and loves her Nephew. Sarah has gotten her rest and now we are all ready to have our family photo taken. I get the nurse to take the picture. Harm and Sarah sit next to each other on the bed holding their son, who is to be known as, Matthew A.J. Rabb. Frank and Trish stand beside Harm with their arms around him. Beside Sarah, Chloe and I stand with our arms around Sarah. The nurse takes about five sets of pictures all together.

It amazed me that just two years ago I had a daughter who I barely ever saw. I never though I would ever hold the title of grandfather. Now in less than two years I have a daughter named Sarah Mackenzie USMC. I have a son-in-law Harmon Rabb Jr. USN. And now I have a grandson Matthew A.J. Rabb Future USN. But in the end I am still Dad to Sarah, Francesca, and to everyone at JAG.


End file.
